The Classic Cloud Saga
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: Alright folks, here we go! The original Cloud Saga, all compiled here! Expect too see all your favorite Sagas as well as some new work in the near future, so be patient!
1. Chapter 1

The Cloud Saga

An incredibly funny fanfic with a little romance tucked in(sour!!!!)

The story starts in Midgar, right after the defeat of Sephiroth. Aeris got revived by the Phoenix who made a cameo and Cloud did a spit-take when she appeared in the door. They went for a grand night on the town, but it turns out that a Shinra soldier, Willu B. There had revived the Shinra empire and had ambushed Cloud and Aeris. The night ended abruply. Next morning, we begin our story…….

Cloud: (stretches and yawns)What a great sleep!!(falls off bed)OW!!! Oh shit, this is the wrong side of the bed!!!!

(Knock) Cloud lives in an apartment.

Cloud: Coming, coming

(Cloud puts on his clothes and races to the door)

Aeris: Hello Cloud!

Cloud: Aeris!! Hi!!! Uh……came to visit?

Aeris: Well….not exactly…..come into the hall….

Cloud: (runs into hall)good lord!

(SHINRA HAD TAKEN OVER THE APARTMENT!!!!)

Cloud: Not good(pulls out Buster Sword)What do you want you slugs??

Willu: We want your body….

Cloud: Never!

Aeris: Fire 3!!!

Willu: Crap!!!! It's hot! RETREAT!!!!!!!!

(they retreat)

Cloud: Good job Aeris!

Aeris: Don't flatter me, Cloud.

(Cloud and Aeris get closer……)

Barret: Mornin' Cloud!

Cloud: Dya! Barret! Hi!

Barret: I jes' saw Shinra run out an' leave their asses here. They botherin' you?

Cloud: You could say that.

Barret: They looked like they were on fire or somethin'. You usin' Materia?

Cloud: 'twas Aeris.

Aeris: It was nothing, really.

Barret: Oh yeah, Aeris. The cheerful one

Aeris: the grumpy one

Barret: Aw hell, I'm outta here, gonna get myself drunk an' then kick the concience outta some Shinra…….c ya Cloud.

Cloud: ok, see ya later Barret.

Aeris: Shinra is being revived……….

Cloud: Yeah, I know. Look, Aeris, I need to hack into to Shinra's database….can I have some time alone?

Aeris: Of course Cloud! See you later! (Aeris leaves)

Cloud: (Goes in and turns on laptop)If I recall, the password is 532386…………AHA! Got it! Now, let's see……….alright! Here we go….Willu B. There is the new president………not related to Shinra………….holy *&%*&%%! He's renaming Shinra There! Hoo man. This is weird. Let's see……………………ARMY OF 5000???????????? I gotta get to the others!!!!!

(later, at a "meeting in Midgar")

Cloud: Shinra…rather There……has an army of 5000

Red XIII: A revival

Barret: yeah(hic)sic bastards. They should(hic)take a(hic)toxic bath.

Aeris: Should we stop them?

Cloud: Not yet Aeris. Right now we have to buy the best weapons money can buy and THEN get Shin-I mean There…….

Tifa: Cloud, just call it Shinra(shoots a sharp glance at Aeris)

Cloud: Right, Shinra. Now let's go get em'

(cheers erupt)

Barret: (hic)I'm(hic)goin' to my(hic)'partment.(hic)see you(hic)later.

Cloud: C ya Barret.

Aeris: Cloud………..wanna go for a walk?

Cloud: Okay………..

Aeris: I was thinking……

Cloud: About what?

Aeris: This might be dangerous.

Cloud: Don't get all mushy on me Aeris….

Aeris: Sorry. Is'nt the park beautiful??

Cloud: Yeah…….

Aeris: (whispers)watch out, there's Shinra soldiers(whispers)

Cloud: Oh, okay. OOOOOOF!!!!!(trips on rock)

Cloud: Ca you gedd ee off gound?

Aeris: Okay(helps Cloud up)

Cloud: thanks…….gotta realign my nose, hold on(crack)ah..there we go…..

Shinra Soldier: Hey, isn't that Cloud Strife??? You know, the one boss told us to get?

Shinra Soldier 2: Yeah! GET HIM!!!!!!

Cloud: Uh oh. Aeris, stand back(pulls out sword)

(later, the Shinra soldiers lay on the ground)

Cloud: Phew……

Aeris: Cloud……

Cloud: What?

Aeris: Nothing………

Cloud: Kay…..let's get to the Weapon Shop.

Aeris: Alright

(at the weapon shop)

Seller: You get your weapons ya, and you sell your cheese ya, and meets you celebrities, ya, and you got ambushed by Shinra!!!!!!!

Cloud: WHAT??????

(5 Shinra Soldier jump from ceiling)

(later, the soldier are dead……..)

Aeris: Wow Cloud.

Cloud: Nothin' at all, that was.

(they leave)

Aeris: Do you like me?

Cloud: Huh?

Aeris: Do you like me?

Cloud: uh yeah…….

Aeris: okay…

Cloud: Lemons….

Aeris: Sour……..

Cloud: we are straying off-topic!

Aeris: Oh yeah……..

Cloud: SO, read any good books lately?

Aeris: Great Romances of the 24th Century

Cloud: (blushes) let's go back…

Aeris: Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah??

(Aeris grabs Cloud and kisses him)

Cloud: Aeris……….

Aeris: Glad the Phoenix came?

Cloud:………very………..

(they return to Midgar)

Barret: 'Lo Cloud. Got bad news.

Cloud: What???

Barret: MISTER Willu B. There has trained MORE soldiers….his army is now 10000.

Cloud: WHA??????

Barret: Also, he seems to have been eating cheese lately………(Cloud falls on face)Cloud? You okay?

Aeris: He's in shock(Aeris giggles)see ya Barret…

Barret: Huh???? I'm confused………..oh damn…here goes another Phoenix Down……….

Cloud: Ugh……….where am I????? AAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!

Barret: What's wrong?

Cloud: I'm on Mars! Aliens!!!!

Barret: Who you callin' an alien??

Cloud: Oh……..sorry……Barret…..

Barret: You ok?(helps Cloud up)

Cloud: Yeah fine……but……….let's get to attacking Shinra………I'm gonna look for Ultima Weapon, you look for your Ultimate Weapon.

Barret: Okay……

Cloud: Right.

(later, another "meeting in midgar"){these are held at my apartment in Cloud's apartment building}

Cloud: Does everybody have their Ultimate Weapons?

Aeris: Not me, I'm using my Princess Guard.

Cloud: Oh well, you mainly use magic anyway.

Tifa: I do.

Red XIII: As do I.

Cid: I got my trusty Venus Gospel!

Barret: Ya, I do.

Yuffie: I do, I do! I also know that you like Aeris, Cloud!

(Aeris and Cloud blush)

Cloud: Shut UP, Yuffie!

Yuffie: You!

Cloud: You!

Yuffie: You!

Cloud: Alright, it's settled. You!!!!!

Vincent: I have my Ultimate Weapon, the Death Penalty.

Cloud: Alright, then, let's destroy Shinra!

(CHEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!){Yay!!!!!!!!!!}

(They set off for Shinra HQ again…….)

They kill several thousand Shirnra…….

Soon, they meet Willu

Willu: Back for a rematch, eh? You sick bastards!

Cloud: HEY!! Who you callin' sick bastards?(pulls out Buster Sword)

Willu: You don't scare me.

Cloud: Omnislash!!!!!

Willu: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Aeris: What bad language!

Willu: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

(Cloud pinned Willu on the wall)

Cloud: You *^&%***. I oughta ****^^%*( you!

Willu: Errrggh….Shinra….is dead…….

Cloud: Just like you…….

(Willu dies)

Aeris: Cloud……

Cloud: It's a done deal. Let's go back.

Aeris: Right.

(Everyone but Aeris and Cloud leaves)

Aeris: Ever thought about getting……married?

Cloud: Don't be silly, Aeris we are much too young…..wait 'till we are in our thirties.

Aeris: Okay……

Cloud: Besides, I think Sephiroth will come back. I feel him…come on, let's get back an' celebrate…

Aeris: On your arm…

Cloud: Right….On my arm…….


	2. Chapter 2

The Cloud Saga Part 2!!!!!

The same Cloud Saga you know and love! More humor, adventure, and lemons (erkk! Sour!!!)

(In part 2, Cloud and the gang have to slay Sephiroth)

(They are at the "meeting room")

Cloud: So…..how do you propose we slay Sephiroth?

Aeris: You're the expert, Cloud.

Red XIII: Maybe if we destroy North Crater with dynamite……

Barret: Yeh! Blast him and his jackass to hell!

Cloud: Good, good, any other suggestions?

Aeris: Well, Materia always works well.

Cloud: It most certainly does, doesn't it?

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZ……

Barret: Wake up, you lump of clay!

Cid: ZZZZ…hmm, what? Oh **^#$^*&$*&! Why the hell you have to wake me up??

Barret: We're havin' a meetin'!

Cid: Just blow that rotter up!

Cloud: The common way of thinking..

Vincent: I was thinking more along the lines of the torture rack…..

Cloud: moving on….

Yuffie: Let's steal materia!

Cloud: Anyone else?

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZ(stupid leader bastards)ZZZZZZZZ

Cloud: Well, I think that we should get some explosives and blow up Sephiroth.

Barret: HEAR HEAR!

Cid: WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN???!?!!?!

Cloud: Sorry

Barret: Eh, jes' shaddap.

Tifa: Maybe then we'll be at peace

Barret: But remember, that *&$&*$ survived the apocalypse last time so I'm damn sure he'll be battle-hardened.

Cloud: Eh, so what?

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Red XIII: Let's go!

Vincent: I'm ready!!

Barret: Lemme jus' get drunk first

Yuffie: I'm out, I just wanna steal materia!

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ(hear voices)ZZZZZ

Cloud: Let's go!!!!!

(Everybody but Cid leaves)

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later, everyone except Cid is at North Crater

Yuffie: I wanna go home!

Vincent: I still would like to use the torture rack….

Barret: Slop the(hic)pigs! Drop(hic)the **%^$&^(hic)mast!!!! Go to(hic)hell! Make(hic)the(hic)bed(hic)and(hic)do(hic)the(hic)POLKA!!!!!!(hic)

Red XIII: I'm ready

Tifa: Barret!!!!!

Aeris: (giggling)I'm ready Cloud!

Cloud: Alright, then let's go!!!!

Cid: Forget someone?

(the gang whirled around)

Cid: I wanted to make a cameo.

(Cid goes back to Midgar where he sleeps)

A Hell of a Lot of Miles to Midgar in the "Meeting Room" Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(In North Crater, at Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: Cloud, you've returned……

Cloud: To Kill a Mockingbird……

Yuffie: He's a GOD, stupid!!

Sephiroth: Thank you

Yuffie: You're welcome

Sephiroth: Thank you for saying you're welcome

Yuffie: Thank you for saying thank you for saying you're welcome, and you're welcome for saying thank you for saying you're welcome to your thank you.

Vincent: Is that poetry?

Red XIII: Monet?

Tifa: He's a painter, dummy.

Cloud: (pulls out Buster Sword) I'll kill you! J Face Attack!

(Does 1 damnage)

Sephiroth: WWWWWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAlemonHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAA!

Cloud: Omnislash!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: Arrghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Cloud: Yay!

Sephiroth: TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!!

(Sephiroth, Godivolve to………….Bizarro Sephiroth!!!!!!!!)

Bizarro Sephiroth: Say goodbye!!!!!!

Cloud: I know what will rid of you!!!!

Bizzaro Sephiroth: WHAT?????

(Cloud grabs Aeris and kisses her)

Cloud: That, you filthy dirty bastard!

Bizarro Sephiroth: AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!

(Bizarro Sephiroth explodes)

Red XIII: A lemon killed Sephiroth! My god!!!!

Yuffie: Lemons……

Vincent: Sour……….

Cloud: Quit straying off topic!!!!!

(Aeris and Cloud kiss again)

Tifa:………………..

Red XIII: Let's celebrate!!!!!

Cloud: Bugenhagen!!!

Everyone but Tifa: BWAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAHHAAHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Vincent: Well, no torture rack

Yuffie: Cheese is good.

Aeris: Sandwiches are good.

Tifa:………………………….Cloud…..

Cloud: Tea is………what?

Tifa: Forget it……

Cloud: Tea is good……

Yuffie: Bugenhagen is good.

(Aeris giggles)

{And with that giggle, we do end part 2 of the Cloud Saga. Tifa seems like she swallowed a plot twist, Aeris swallowed a sweet lemon, and Cloud swallowed the entire Weapon shop after downing 3 hoagies. Anyway, with that giggle, we do end part 2 of the Cloud Saga.}


	3. Chapter 3

The Cloud Saga Part 3

Even more of the Humor, Adventure, and Romance you've grown to love! Erk! I'm choking on a lemon!

Where we left our heroes, they had killed Sephiroth. Now, they had to kill someone else…..the last remaining Shinra soldier, Yurr A. Sicko, who had rebuilt the Shinra empire, and renamed it Sicko. They now produce plastic vomit and scare people out of their money. It is the gang's job to bust the racket…sound familiar? It is…Oh yeah, and there are more lemons, too. Cloud and Aeris kiss again, but I swear by Barret's gun arm it is still a PG13. No hentai crap. Now, onto the story. Cloud and the gang are having a drink at the Lively Beach Bar at Costa Del Sol……

Barret:This(hic)is(hic)damn good. I(hic)go(hic)for this(hic)strong shit!

Vincent: (mumbles something about NOT being a vampire…..)

Cid: So(hic hic)good(hic hic)I(hic hic)I(hic hic)Hell, I(hic hic)can't fin-(hic hic)a damn(hic hic)sentence!

Aeris: Ooh, tequila on the rocks with a…….lemon….(looks at Cloud)that was a hint…

Cloud: (slurping)later, later Aeris……(Gulp)ah, damn good

Yuffie: MMM…….Coke………

Red XIII: I love tap water…….

Cloud: 'Nother (hic) beer, waiter

Waiter: Sure, uh, Cloud…..

Barret: I'm gonna(hic)jes'(hic)hic(hic)in(hic)my(hic)room.

Cid: bye.

Cloud: Let's go back(hic)to the meeting rooom…..

Waiter: CLOUD!!!!! Your beer! Damn……he din't pay……..

(meanwhile, at the "meeting room")

Cloud: So how we gonna bring down Shin-I mean Sicko.

Cid: I dunno, but I'm sure Barret would fit right in!

Barret: Shut up.

Cloud: Anyway let's get some seriousness shot into us……Aeris, get the hypodermic needles!

(Aeris appears in a nurses outfit)

Cid: (jaw drops)Whoa, is that Aeris? Shit, she's cute!!!

Cloud: Cid, shut UP!

Yuffie: OOOOOO!

Cloud: You too.

Yuffie: Bearded guy……..

Aeris: here is the seriousness shots!(giggles)

Cloud: Okay…….(prick)ow!

Barret: (prick)Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Cid: (prick)iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Tifa: (prick) ouchie

Red XIII: (prick)AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vincent: (prick) is it raining?

Yuffie: (prick) YEEK!!!!

Aeris: Hee hee!(prick)Oh, that wasn't so bad…..

Cloud: Now, let's grab our weapons and kill uh…uh…..line?

{Sicko!!!!!}

Cloud: Well, same to you!!!!!!!!!!!Asshole……

{No, that's you're line!}

Cloud: Oh…..yeah…..

(Later)

(they are at Shin-rather, Sicko HQ)

Sicko Soldier: There they are! Bombs away!!!!!

Aeris: ICE 3!

Sicko Soldier: I can't move!

Cloud: Let's go!

(go up the elevator or stairs???)

Tifa: Stairs.

Red XIII: Elevator

Yuffie: Bugenhagen.

Vincent: Back to the subject of the torture rack…..

Aeris: Cloud?

Cloud: Aeris?

Tifa: Cid?

Cid: Tifa?

Cloud: Ti-no wait, Ae-no, I mean……oh hell, we'll take the elevator

2nd floor

3rd floor

4th floor

5th floor

6th floor

Shit Floor

7th floor

No wait, this is 9th floor

10th floor…..

TIME PASSES

MORE TIME PASSES  
  
BARRET GETS DRUNK  
  
CLOUD GOES NUTS  
  
MORE TIME PASSES

DING!

Cloud: Finally!

Aeris: Let's go!

(Soon they meet………..Yurr A. Sicko)

Yurr: Welcome to my underground lair

Yuffie: What about your underwear?

Yurr: I see…..dead people…..

Cid: I see em' all the time. So what?

Yurr: May the force be with you.

Aeris: and also with you

(everyone looks at Aeris)

Aeris: Sorry, it's from church…..

Yurr: I sense great fear in you

Red XIII: Wow, a real psychic!

Yurr: You're time is up.

Yuffie: YAAAY! Time to go home!

Cloud: (pulls out Buster sword) get ready to lose!!!!!!!! OMNISLASH!

(miss)

Yurr: Director's Cut!!!!!!!!

Cloud: OW!!!! I got a gash!!!

Tifa: 7th Heaven!

(miss)

Yurr: Edit out!

Tifa: Ow!

Aeris: Pulse of life

(THE HEALING……………THE POWER……….THE……CHEESE???????????)

Cloud: This is a miracle!!!

(DUH!!!!)

Yurr: Crazy Kick!

(miss)

Cloud: Climhazard!

Yurr: OWWWWWWW!!!!

(Yurr falls to the ground, dead, and everybody celebrates)

Yuffie: Let me sing the materia song!

{No way, she's NOT singing. But here is the song………..}

Materia

Chorus: Materia, Materia, Ohhhhhhhhhhh Materia!

Ice ,Fire, Lightning Too

Fire 3 is coming to YOU!

Ice 3 looks very blue

Bolt 3 is very real new

CHORUS

Rapping for the Materia

Doing Polka cha cha cha

You an me Rah rah rah

Materia Rah Rah yeah

CHORUS

KOR, Shiva, Ifrit

Comin' to you straight from the guy who knows all this shit

And Bahamut is it it it

And once again, I say IFRIT!

Chorus!

ITS OVER!!!

{Yuffie's voice sucks}

Anyway, while everyone was partying in Shin-Sicko HQ, Cloud and Aeris were sharing a kiss. LEMON!!! Ick…….gasp…..air…….SPLAT!!

eeeeeeeeeeeeee*splat*

eeeeeeeeeeeeeee*splat*

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CLOUD SAGA!

****

SNEAK PEEK!!!!!!!!!

Here, we give you a sneak peek of the next Cloud Saga. Cloud and Aeris look deeper into their relationship, Sephiroth's true, weak brother is brought to power by Sephiroth and helps him fight against Cloud and the others. His name is Sephino, and he is NOT a clone of anyone! That wraps up the sneak peek. Oh yeah, more lemons await. So does humor, adventure, and fun. Did I mention humor? Oh and humor too. BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Cloud Saga Part 4

MORE HUMOR, ACTION, ADVENTURE, AND LEMONS!!!!!!

(Cloud and Aeris are walking on the beach alone at Costa Del Sol)

Cloud: Nice night, huh?

Aeris: Ya, it is.

Cloud: You know, maybe we should get married.

Aeris: Really??!!!(GIGGLES)I would like that!

Cloud: You want to?

Aeris: Sure. I love you!

Cloud: I love you!

Aeris: Okay then!!!

???: How touching……

(Cloud and Aeris whirls around)

???: I am Sephino, Sephiroth's true, weak human brother who was brought to power by Sephiroth himself……..

Cloud: What the-

Sephino: I have come to kill you!!!

Cloud: Never(pulls out Buster Sword)

(dueling noises)

Sephino: GRR…you're rather good……I'll be back soon…….

Cloud: Phew….

(Cloud and Aeris kiss)

Aeris: Let's go back.

Cloud: Ya

(Later, at the "Midgar meeting room")

Barret: What now, Cloud?

Cid: Why'd you drag me here, dammit?

Yuffie: I was I the middle of stea-uh, collecting materia!!!!

Vincent: I was polishing my guillotine!!

Cloud: It seems that Sephiroth is back…..and he has a brother…

Barret: Holy shit!

Tifa: That's not good!

Cloud: Exactly. Now, we need to think only of our mission…..wait, do I smell cheese???

Red XIII: (Munch munch)

Cloud: We need to be agile…whoa whoa whoa! Losing balance! AAAH! (falls on ground)

Cid: This kid's contradicting 'imself

Barret: 'Jes shaddap.

Cloud: And we never need to lose hope……..oh shit, why am I even saying this…….(sigh)

Cid: See my point?

Barret: 'Jes SHADDAP!

Aeris: Me and Cloud are getting married!

(everyone whirls around and looks at Aeris)

(Cloud goes crimson)

Cid: Good going, old boy, you've landed yourself a good-OUCH!

(Barret slapped Cid in the back)

Barret: Leave 'em alone.

Red XIII: Congratulations.

Vincent: Yeah, congrats.

Cloud: Aeris!!!!

Aeris: What??

Cloud: never mind…….just focus on the matter at hand!!!!

Barret: Yeah…….sure……..

Cid: Ow…….blisters…….

Yuffie: Always knew you liked her, Cloud.

Cloud: Shut UP Yuffie!

Yuffie: (singing)Cloud's in loooove, Cloud's getting married, Cloud's in looooooooove

Cloud: (grabs copy of the Bible)

Yuffie: (singing) Cloud's getting-OOOOF!!!!!

Cloud: Now, as I was saying……

Yuffie: Jerk……….

Cloud: Aw, forget it, let's just have a few drinks!!!!!

Tifa:…………..

(At the Little Spittoon Bar in Junon……..)

Barret: I (hic)need(hic)a(hic)mop.

Cloud: Why?

Barret: Spilled rum(hic)over my(hic)good(hic)pants.

Tifa:……….

Cloud: What's wrong, Tifa?

Tifa: Oh, nothing.

Cloud: It's just you've downed 3 glasses of wine already.

Tifa: Would you believe I'm thirsty?

Cloud: Yeah, probably.

Tifa: Ok. Then I'm thirsty.

Cloud: Ah, I see. Oh damn, my nose is unaligned(crack)Ahhhhh…..

Red XIII: MMM……..I love tap water……..

Cid: Here comes the(hic) bride(hic)all dressed(hic hic) in white…….

Barret: Shaddup you(hic)stupid(hic)*&$^#^^^^%

Cid: The proper(hic)wording(hic)is(hic)shut up.

Barret: Articulate little bastard……..

Cloud: Now……let's go get our weapons.

(Cloud's at his apartment changing)

Aeris: Hi Cloud!!

Cloud: SHIT! Aeris! Uh, don't come in! I'm changing!!!!

Aeris: Oh, sorry…..

Cloud: Oh crap crap crap……

(Aeris had a key)

Aeris: You dressed?

Cloud: Ya.

Aeris: Came to visit.

Cloud: Ooh, what's this? "Fleur Eau Gladius" Ooh, I like it!

Aeris: A Present!

Cloud: I got a surprise for you, too!

Aeris: What?

Cloud: I booked our wedding for the next Cloud Saga!

Aeris: (gasps) YAY!

Cloud: Is'nt it great! And I got an automatic nose-cracker too!

Aeris: That's very….nice……

Tifa: Cloud, you in-oh, sorry, don't mean to intrude….

Aeris:……….

Cloud: No intrusion. We were about to head out anyway.

Tifa: Oh okay.

Cloud: Something you need?

Tifa: Sephino is here.

Cloud: What????

Tifa: He and Sephiroth are here.

Cloud: Right there…………OOOOOF!!!!Damn!

(tripped on socks)

(later……)

Cloud: What do you want, Sephiroth???

Sephiroth: A Madonna CD!!!!! I mean, what do you think??? You're life!!!

Yuffie: I would like some materia……

Cloud: How shall we dispose of him?

Vincent: NOW the torture rack?

Red XIII: How about we run him over with a truck.

Barret: Or blast King Kong to King Come.

Cloud: With Dynamite?

Yuffie: Yeah! Dynamite Materia!

Cloud: Is that all you think about? Materia?

Yuffie: No, I also like Coke!

Sephino: bet you 10 bucks we'll win.

Cloud: I don't gamble.

Sephino: SHIT! I wanted to make good money…….

Cloud: I'll kill you with my eeeeeeee*splat* hand grenades

Sephino: NOOOOO!!!!!!

Cloud: (throws eeeeeeeeeeeee*splat* grenades) KABOOOOM!

AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR-

Cloud: hey, you sick bastard! Tell 'em about the blood, gore, and dismemberment!

{You want a plot twist in the dick?}

Cloud: bring it on, bring it on……..OWWWWWW!!!!! You %%&*%*&*$*&&*………

{BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!}

Sephiroth and Sephino: Wehl be bakk…….

Cloud: Mission Possible.

Yuffie: Austin Powers, he's the man for you…….

Cloud: Shut the **** up, Yuffie

Yuffie: STOP! In the name of Cloud……..

Everyone: SHUT UP YUFFIE!!!!!!!!!!

The End.

THE NEXT CLOUD SAGA IS GOING TO BE A RARE SPECIMEN……….A ROMANCE!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, CLOUD AND AERIS WALK DOWN THE AISLE TOGETHER! BUT I'LL STILL LIST IT AS HUMOR AS THERE WILL STILL BE HUMOR IN IT!!!!!!!! BUT LOTS OF LEMONS TOO(STILL NO HENTAI!!!!!!)UNTIL THEN, BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

The Cloud Saga

Part 5

IT'S TIME FOR CLOUD AND AERIS' WEDDING!!!! UNFORTUNATELY, BARRET AND CID GET INTO THE WINE AND VINCENT JUST WON'T LET GO OF THAT DARN TORTURE RACK. SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!

(Cloud and the gang are at the meeting room)

Cloud: Wedding!!!! Yay!

Barret: Good going Cloud.

Cid: Yeah, you got a-OWW!

Barret: DON'T say it.

Cloud: I have called you here to say that Sephino and Sephiroth are still on the loose. He might come to spoil the wedding, so I'm hiding my buster sword under my tuxedo. I think you all should do the same.

Vincent: Can I bring my torture rack? I polished it.

Cloud: Oh, alright. Oops, I'm gonna be late for our wedding!

Yuffie: Cloud and Aeris, sitting in a tree-OWWW!

(Barret and Cloud threw books)

Aeris: Let's get going, MISTER groom.

Cloud: Let me fix my nose with the Automatic Nose Cracker…..eeee………(crack crack) aaaahhh…

Yuffie: Hee hee…..firecrakers…

Cloud: Barret, frisk her before you go in. I don't want any explosives.

(later, Cloud is waiting at the altar..)

Music: DA DA DA DA….DA DA DA DA….DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA

Aeris: Oh no, I forgot my seriousness shot! (giggles)

Cloud: Oh no……

Barret: BRAVO!(hic)bravo(hic)drop the(hic)anchor and(hic)ride em'(hic)cowboy!

Cloud: Damn…not now!

Justice of Peace: Do you, Aeris Gainsborough, solemnly swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but-oh wait, page 104…….ah here we are. Lemons….

Aeris: Sour…

Cloud: Don't stray off topic!

Justice of Peace: Aw, to hell with it, just kiss the bride and then I'll go home.

(Cloud kisses Aeris)

Cid: Good job Cloudy boy(hic hic)I knew you(hic)got the stuff! Go go(hic)girl…no(hic)boy!!!!

Barret: Jes(hic)shut(hic)up

Vincent: Maybe I'll go use this on some Shinra…

Sephino: SILENCE!!!

(everyone goes quiet)

Cloud: SEPHIROTH!!!!SEPHINO!!!! I'll get you(pulls out Buster Sword)Omnislash!!!

Sephiroth: Ouch!!!!!!

Vincent: Oh goody, I get to use my torture rack!!!!!

Barret: Im'(hic)goin' nuts! HEEEWWWW!!!

Cid: Whoa, control(hic hic)yourself man!

Sephino: Do you have a Charizard holographic first edit-WAAAAA!

Sephiroth: (grabs Sephino)let's go, bro…..

Cloud: Yay! We won!

Aeris: Yay!

Yuffie: Cloud and Aeris sitting in a tree-OWW!

(Cloud threw a book)

Yuffie: WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Cloud: Now, let's go back to our-AAAAH

*splat* (Cloud falls on floor)

Cloud: Nee to u noss craka…..(crack crack eeee snap!!!)

Aeris: EEK!

Cloud: Ahh…my nose feels good….wait! It's gone!

Aeris: AAAAH!

Cloud: AAAAH!

Cid: AAAAH!

Barret: AAAAH!

Vincent: AAAAH!

Red XIII: (slurp slurp)

Yuffie: AAAAH?

Cloud: Shut UP Yuffie!

Yuffie: Make me!

Everyone: SHUT UP YUFFIE!!!!

Cloud: Let's go to Seattle and visit the Space Needle!

Tifa: That's not in our world, dummy, we'll go to our Space Needle!

Cloud: Okay.

Later…

Floor 1

Floor 2

Cloud gets impatient

Floor 4

Floor 5

Floor Shit

Floor 7

Floor 8

Floor 9

Floor Barret finds out about wine he stole

Floor 11

Floor 12

Floor Barret gets drunk

Floor Cid gets drunk

Floor (hic)You got any cookies?

Floor 16

Floor 17

Floor Cloud goes Nuts

Floor Cloud! Stop that!

Floor 20

Floor 21

Floor Holy shit this is high

Floor 22

Floor I want out

Floor Damn

Floor 25

Floor 26

Floor 27

Floor Oh hell stop the ride!

Floor (hic)I'm(hic)sick

Floor 30

Floor Oh, good grief, I'm getting off!!!

Floor We'll come too

Floor 1

IN THE NEXT CLOUD SAGA, YOU'LL HAVE TO GET USED TO AERIS STRIFE, AND YOU'LL SEE SEPHINO BE DEFEATED FOR GOOD. BUT SEPHIROTH WILL ESCAPE!!!THAT'S NEXT TIME ON THE CLOUD SAGA!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Cloud Saga

Part 6

Yet another Cloud Saga! Vincent finally gets to use that torture rack of his, and Cloud…….well, he ate some hot dogs, threw up, and has been a better person ever since.

(the gang are having a meeting)

Cloud: Listen up, GI Final Fantasy People. Sephino and Sephiroth are on the loose and I don't want to have to crack my nose again! So, Vincent! Come forth.

Vincent: Hee hee. Torture rack time. Hee hee.

Aeris: I forget what cheese tastes like.

Red XIII: Lemons……..

Tifa: Sour…….

Cloud: Quit straying off topic!

Yuffie: La lee la la.

Cloud: How shall we shut Yuffie up today? Ah, I've got it(throws gum)

Yuffie: eeew! Gum in hair! Eeek! Gotta get it out!(rushes out)

Cloud: Phew. Now, Vincent, here's the plan, I'll disable Sephino, and you……torture him. Got it?

Vincent: Yup.

Barret: Cloud(hic)you're(hic)fly is(hic)open.

Cloud: Huh? Oh shit, yes! Now, where was I-Barret! You got drunk!

Barret: Yeah(hic)It's the only(hic)way I can(hic)kick(hic)the(hic) concience outta(hic)Shinra.

Cid: Least I did'nt get drunk………..ZZZZZZZZZ

Vincent: I have calculated that going at the speed he's going at, Sephiroth should be in cheeseland. But Sephino is in Bugenhagenland. Oh wait…….Nope, they are both in North Crater.

Cloud: Let's go get em!(everyone but Cid leaves)

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZ(hear nothing, that's damn good)ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cloud: Now, let's see………I'll jump into the crater…..

{Cloud, you peabrain, you need to tell them that you're at the crater!!!!}

Cloud: Shut up, writer. Now…if I can(crack)get into(crack)hey, what's up with my nose!

{Bwahahahahahahaha!}

Cloud: Let's use the Super Duper Really Quick Oh Shit that Was Fast Teleportation Materia. Aeris, you got it?

Aeris: Yup!(giggles)

(suddenly, they are fighting the two mean guys who just loaded up on Twinkies and had gone on an eating spree.)

Cloud: HIYA!

Sephino: Ow! That hurt you big-WHOA!

Vincent: Hehe. Time to use my torture rack…………..

Sephiroth: Sephino!!!!!!!

SLASH!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: Oh my god! You killed Kenny! I mean Sephino! I'm splitting! See ya later Crocidaters! I mean ALLIGATORS! (teleports to Full House Set)

Full House Guy: Who the hell are you?

Sephiroth: I KNEW I should have taken that left turn at Albequerkie!!!

And so, the gang took Sephino's fat head back to the meeting room, as a souvenier. Vincent was chuckling madly. And, now, dear friends, we do end this day of play. Holy shit! What am I saying? Oh hell. BYE BYE! See you later!

On the next Cloud Saga, Aeris finds a way to go into the past. She gets a Materia orb, brings it into the past, and uses it to blast Sephiroth! However, the Sephiroth she blasted…….was a clone………….That's next time on the Cloud Saga!


	7. Chapter 7

The Cloud Saga

Part 7

IN THIS CLOUD SAGA, AERIS GOES TO THE PAST(AT THE BEGINNING, SHE IS THERE)AND SHE FINDS A MATERIA ORB………

Aeris: Where am I? Gosh…..this looks……like the past! Old Midgar!!!! Oh wow……Say, what's this?

(Aeris walks over to glowing orb)

Aeris: This is……the sacred Rainbow Materia!!!! It has the power to blast anything!! I can blast Sephiroth! Now, to get back………I know! I'll go to the Temple of the Ancients and ask the wise old ancients there

(later)

Ancient: _to go back to the present time, you must destroy the Dragon that lurks deep within….._

Aeris: That sounds easy! Thanks!

(later)

Dragon: I am the Shit Dragon! What shit have you come forth with?

Aeris: Huh?

Dragon: You have no shit??? Then I shall kill you! (swings tail)

Aeris: Yikes! Take THIS!!! EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

(the Rainbow Materia blasts the Dragon)

Aeris: I'm floating!!!!

(Aeris returns to the present, with the Materia………)

Aeris: I gotta tell Cloud!

(later at the meeting…..)

Aeris: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. That's how it goes.

Barret: Jes' take the damn thing, blow his brains out and behead a minotaur. It's Christmastime!

Cid: No, dummy! It's not even Thanksgiving, turkeymuscles!

Cloud: Hmm…let's go to North Crater and get that lousy son of a-

Yuffie: Gumball!

Cloud: Shut Up Yuffie!

Yuffie: Hee hee, I know what you're thinking, Cloud! You're thinking about Ae-OWWWW!!!!!!(gets hit by cactus thrown by Cloud)

Cloud: That's what you get, Yuffie!

Yuffie: OW!

Vincent: I wanna use my torture rack again!!!!!! WAAAAAA!

Cloud: Vinny my man, that is like SO out of character. Get a clue, dude!

{That is too! CUT!!!}

Cloud: Another go?

{Yeah…….TAKE 2!}

Vincent: When will I get to use this torture rack again.

Cloud: Sometime, Vincent. This time, we are using Aeris's materia. Next time we'll use the torture rack.

{CUT! Beautiful!!!}

Cloud: So, let's go kick-uh, line?

{ASSHOLE!}

Cloud: Oh yeah? Well, same to you, bastard!

{No, that's you're line!}

Cloud: Oh. OOPS! Sorry!

(later, in North Crater…..hmm……..Later in da crater, da crater, later in da crater, it's later…..)

Cloud: It's you again.

Sephiroth: Yup. I got Sephino's Charizard(smiles) Trade you for holograp-oof!!!!

Cloud: Gotach!(cloud had punches Sephiroth, who had toppled over.

Sephiroth: hey!! What did you do THAT for????

Aeris: TAKE THIS! EEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Sephiroth: Oh no!!!!! AAAAKK! I nevr saw Star Wars Episode 1!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Barret: Yay! He's(hic)gone. Gon' go(hic)kick(hic}some(hic)some(hic)Oh hell I'll(hic)go kcik some(hic)Shinra with my ass(hic)boot.

Aeris: It's not over……

Sephiroth: you're right……..

Everyone but Yuffie: GASP!!!!

Noone but Yuffie: GASP????

Sephiroth: That was only a clone! And a fake Charizard too! I got a real one!! Oh by the way, Barret, go take a toxic bath.

Aeris: Let's go back.

Cloud: Yes, yes! La dee dee dee la la dee dee da!

Yuffie: I got a cactus!

Cloud: AAH!

(later in elevator)

going up!

19th

18th

17th

This is going down……

15th

But it's weird in a crater…….

13th

CLOUD GOES NUTS

Wow, record time too!

Shut it Yuffie!

9th

8th

7th

6th

Are we there yet?

SHIT, YUFFIE! SHUT UP!

3rd

2nd

1st

And then they leave…….

Cloud: WA DEE LASAA LASSA! YOU GOT QUARTERS, BABE?????

Aeris: I'll use Esuna!

Okay, so Cloud was healed. They all go home. Aeris swallowed a sweet lemon, and Cloud ate a person I think. The butcher. He ate the meat, which leads me to think he's sub-human. Oh well, he still cracks his nose!

THE NEXT CLOUD SAGA, SOMETHING EXITING HAPPENS. SEPHIROTH COMES(THE REAL ONE)BUT DOES NOT GET KILLED, JUST SHIPPED OFF, AND THE NEXT CLOUD SAGA HAS LEMONS! ICK!! SOUR!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Cloud Saga

Part 8

ANOTHER CLOUD SAGA! CLOUD FINALLY SMARTS UP AND ASKS VINCENT TO USE HIS TORTURE RACK ON YUFFIE, THE REAL SEPHIROTH EMERGES, AND LEMONS GROW FROM THE GROUND. ICK!!!!!! SOUR!!!!!

(Cloud and the gang are in the "meeting room")

Cloud: Let's find out a way to ass-bump Sephiroth.

Barret: Jes' blow(hic)up the sorry(hic)boot(hic)bastard!

Yuffie: Hmm…let's see…I got THREE HUNDRED MAGIC MATERIA and 4 HUNDRED COMMAND MATERIA!

Cloud: that's it! Vincent, get the torture rack!

Vincent: Heh heh. Torture rack device ready!

Yuffie: I'll come back every Saga if you do that!

Cloud: This is'nt South Park, and you're NOT Kenny! But you're fat enough to be Cartman-VINCENT!

Vincent: Ready. I'll go in an alley.

Yuffie: HELP!

(they go out)

(Sounds of dismemberment can be heard)

(Vincent walks in, smiling)

Cloud: Okay now, how should we get Sephiroth?

Barret: Jes'(hic)play it by(hic)ass!

Cid: That's "EAR", dummybutt!

Cloud: Let's just use our weapons.

Aeris: Okay(giggles). Any lemons in this Cloud Saga?

Cloud: Yup.

Red XIII: Lemons…….

Vincent: Sour………

Cloud: Quit straying off topic!

Aeris: Let's eat first.

Cloud: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!CHOW TIME!!!!!!!

(Cloud zips out, and they find him and the Insane Panda Chinese Food Restaurant)

Cloud: MMM…..

Waiter: Yoo goo sama tama lekko, mala foodo laya!(You jackass donkey, don't eat the whole restauraunt!)

Cloud: MMM……..Lo mein plate number 356, here I come!!!!!!

Tifa: I'll have the Moo Goo Gai Pan please!

Aeris: I'll take General Tso's Chicken!

Red XIII: Orange Juice.

Vincent: A Beer, and an order of Garlic Jr. Beef.

Barret: A(hic)%^^%*&&^good(hic)beer(hic)you son of(hic)a bastardy cow!

Cid: Just ignore his order and get me a sharp chopstick, you moody donkeybutt!

(later, in the crater…..)

Sephiroth: I'll get you, COWd Strife! BWAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA(gets hit by boot)

Barret: Aw hell, I'm going to Candyland. Don't wait up!

Cid: We'll take a piss then meet you.

Aeris: I will win…….

Tifa: Anyone up for a good fight?

Cloud: I'm starving. When's dinner?

Sephiroth: HIYA!

Cloud: HO!

Sephiroth: HEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cloud: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BOOM!

AND WITH THAT WE DO END-SHIT! BAD TIMING!

Sephiroth: Ugh……………..I……….am…….losing……………ENERGY……JUST KIDDING!!!!!!

Cloud: Huh?

Sephiroth: See you when pigs can fly!!!!

(cue Patamon's entrance)

Patamon: Hi! I'm Patamon!

Sephiroth: HOLY SHIT!

Patamon: Same to you!

Sephiroth: BYE!(goes away)

AND WITH THAT-OH DAMN I DID IT AGAIN!

Cloud: Now, to Candy Land!

(In candy land)

Cloud: (munch munch)

Tifa: (munch munch)

Red XIII: (munch munch)

Vincent: How uncivilized! (munchie munchie)

Cid: (munch munch?)

Aeris: Now for the lemons!

(Aeris grabs Cloud, throws him into an empty building, and follows him in.)

Cloud: (munch…..ow………munch…..ow)

Aeris: The lemons begin………..

Cloud: No, no! I wanna eat! Oh all right!

(door slams shut)

Cloud: Ick! The air is getting sour! OH NO! A MONSTER! AAAH! Oh wait, it's you Aeris! I'm sorry, It's dark! AAAH! Something knocked me to the ground!

Aeris: (giggles)Me!

Cloud: Oh jeez Aeris, let go!

AND WITH THAT WE'LL LEAVE EVERYBODY AS IS. CLOUD NAD AERIS ARE LOCKED IN A ROOM FILLED WITH THE SCENT OF LEMONS (NO, I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!!! ) AND EVERYONE ELSE IS MUNCHING ON CANDY (WHICH CLOUD WOULD LIKE TO BE DOING AT THE MOMENT)


	9. Chapter 9

The Cloud Saga Part 9

HERE'S PART 9!!!!!!! IN THIS CLOUD SAGA, SEPHIROTH SUMMONS A HUGE PLANET CALLED OLIO TO CRASH INTO THE PLANET.

(the gang is at the meeting room)

Yuffie: What today, Mr. Cloud?

Cloud: I still can't believe someone revived you…..Oh well.

Yuffie: You mean……………you don't like me?

Cloud: Moving on……..

Yuffie: Ya dee ya daaaaaa………….

Cloud: Aeris, pass me those Chinese Throwing Socks. Thanks. HEEEEEEEEEYA!

Yuffie: Uh oh…….(gets hit with Chinese Throwing Socks)

Cloud: Now, what shall we talk about?

Barret: Where were you(hic)and Aeris(hic)while we(hic)were(hic)eating in Candyland?

Cloud: Uh………next topic………

Yuffie: OOH!

Cloud: Shut UP!

Yuffie: Cloud and Aeris, sittin' in a-OOF!

(Throwing Socks hit Yuffie)

Yuffie: Meanie! Hmph!

Cid: Aeris, you got yourself a good one? Was he-OOF!

Vincent: Cloud, why you-OW!

Red XIII: I don't get-OOOOOH!

Barret: Uh, I(hic)think-OUCH!

Tifa: I'm glad you're happy, Cloud………………..yet I'm still feeling-OUCH!

Aeris: Cloud, let's tell them about how we-

Cloud: AERIS!!!!!!

Aeris: Sorry(giggles)

Yuffie: Well, I'm sure you had a GREAT time. Huh Cloudy?

Cloud: Grr………..CHINESE THROWING SOCKS HURL! HEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie: EEK! OUCHIE WOWCHIE!

Cloud: Let's get serious.

Barret: Okay!(hic).

Cloud: Sephiroth has set the planet Olio on us!

Cid: Blow him and his hunk of stone up, dammit!

Cloud: Let's find him.

(the ceiling breaks)

Sephiroth: Hi.

EVERYONE: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAbastardAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAlemonsAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sephiroth: (draws Masamune) Die.

Cloud: Huh?

Sephiroth: Good to see you.

Cid: WHAT THE ****????

Sephiroth: DIE FOOLS! (lunges with sword)

Cloud: (dodges) (draws Ultimate Weapon) OMNISLASH!

Sephiroth: I'm dead! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: YAY! WE WON!!!!!

Aeris: Lemon time!

Cloud: Okay!

(Cloud and Aeris kiss)

Cloud: Mmmf! I caht breath owwt uth nohze! MMMMMF!

(The long kiss breaks)

Cloud: EEEEEHHHHHH UHHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHHHH

Aeris: I love you Cloud!

Cloud: (gasping)I….(gasp)love(gasp)you(gasp)too………

Cid: Uh….

Cloud: Uh, well…………We gotta stop Olio!

Tifa: Let's, uh, go to the Space Needle……

Cloud: Okay!

(later)

Floor 1

Floor 2

Cloud:You smell something?

Floor 4

Floor 5

Floor 6

Cloud: FIRE!!!

Floor 8

Aeris: LEVIATHAN!!!!!

Floor 10

Cloud: Everybody know how to swim?

Floor 12

Floor 13

Barret: let's just go right to the top…….

Floor 99

Floor 100 *DING*

(Cloud had gone nuts)

Cloud: HUH HUH! YUH HUH! HOW YA DOIN'???

Aeris: Esuna!

(later, on the top outside of the Space Needle)

Cloud: A ladder on Olio!

Tifa; Cloud, go up and set the Self Destruct.

Cloud: Okily Dokily!

Tifa: Good luck!

(Later, Cloud is at the top of Olio)

Cloud: *yelling* I SET THE SELF DESTRUCT!!!!!!!! IM COMING DOWN!

Aeris: Come down!

(Cloud jumps)

Aeris: Cloud, I did'nt mean jump!

(SLAM!!!)

Aeris: Cloud!!! Darling! Are you alright?

Cloud: Ughhhh…..

Aeris: Cure 3!

Cloud: (gets up) Thanks Aeris!

Aeris: Oh, I'm so glad you're okay(flings arms around Cloud)

Cloud: It's set to explode in 2 minutes!

Barret: Let's get the (CENSORED)********************************(CENSORED) out of here!

(they get the censored out of there)

(they are down)

(BOOOOOOOOOM!)

Cloud: We made it!

Yuffie: Let's go back to Midgar!

Cloud: Okay! (cracks nose) Let's go!

(They go back to Midgar!)

AND THAT CONCLUDES PART 9 OF-

Vincent: HEY! I WANNA USE MY TORTURE RACK!

Yuffie: AAAAAAAH!!!!

Cloud: Next time, Vinny.

{CUT! THAT WAS OUT OF CHARACTER!}

Cloud: You try doing this, asshole!

{OKAY! I WILL!}

Writer: In the next Cloud Saga, Vinny boy, sorry dude!

Vinny (Oops, sorry, Vincent): Me want Cloud!

{Alright! Alright! Bastard actors….}

Cloud: You can in the next Cloud Saga, Vincent.

Vincent: Gee, thanks!

AND THAT CONCLUDES PART 9 OF THE CLOUD SAGA!!!! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR PART 10!


	10. Chapter 10

The Cloud Saga

Part 10

IN THIS CLOUD SAGA, SEPHIROTH POSES AS TEEYEE T. TEE, AND DOES A STAND UP ACT. HE THEN REVEALS HIS IDENTITY, AND FLEES.

(Cloud and the gang are at Gerabo's Comedy Hut)

Host: And now, ladies and gents, I'd like to present Teeyee T. Tee!!!

(Sephir-I mean, Teeyee T. Tee enters.)

Barret: He looks(hic)ass(hic)familiar.

Yuffie: Hey, Mr. Teeyee!!! Cloud likes Ae-OOOUCHIE!

(Cloud threw his invention, the Yuffie-Merang)

Teeyee: Thank you! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!

Cid: Hail to the(hic)chief!

Teeyee: I'd like to thank all the little people out there!

Tifa: Like me????

Teeyee: Hello folks. I'm Teeyee T. Tee.

Barret: What kinda (hic) name is that?? Sounds like you should(hic) be selling shit on (hic) the streets of Cancun!

Teeyee: But I wanna tell you…I just flew in from Mars, and boy are my arms tired!

Cid: That(hic hic)is old!(hic)tell us(hic)about(hic)the nun(hic)and the rabbi!

Teeyee: So, anyone ride coach before?

Cloud: No, we don't play sports!

Yuffie: HWAHWAHWA(horse laugh)OUCHIE WOWCHIE BO BOWCHIE BANANA FANA FO FOUCHIE ME MI MO MOWCHIE………OWCHIE!!!!!!(got hit by Yuffie-Merang)

Teeyee: Now, to show you who I really am!

Red XIII: A 2 faced pig! We know!

Teeyee: Besides that!

Cloud: What??

Teeyee: I'm Sephiroth!

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Sephiroth: Bye! (hee hee he leaves)

Cloud: I need to eat!

AND SO, CLOUD WENT TO THE INSANE PANDA CHINESE RESTAURAUNT AND ATE OUT THE WHOLE PLACE. THEY WENT OUT OF BUSINESS THEN. AND EVERYONE WAS HAPPY EXCEPT THE INSANE PANDA STAFF. SEPHIROTH WILL BE BACK!


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

The Cloud Saga

__

Part 11

This is dedicated to Sephirouch, my good pal! Long live Sephirouch! Keep on rocking and keep on writing, buddy! You rock!!!!! ^_^

Also, this is dedicated to Lila, who is my number 1 Cloud Saga fan! Thanks for the reviews! More torture racks to come! ^_^

MORE CLOUD SAGAS! IN PART 11, THEY HAVE TO FIGHT SEPHIROTH. BUT ONLY THE SACRED WARRIOR SEPHIROUCH CAN DEFEAT HIM………SEPHIROUCH CARRIES A LEGEND WITH HIM…….HE GOES BY THE ALIASES WERDNA AND SHORTS IN THE LEGENDS………

(they are in the meeting room)

Cloud: Listen, up, people from the black lagoon! We must draw our blades and eat our cheese!

Yuffie: Cloud like Ae-OWWWWW!

Cloud: Like it? I call it the Cheese-merang.

Vincent: I made my torture rack into a Cheese Torture Rack.

Barret: I'm sober today.

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Red XIII: According to my scanners, Sephiroth is in Midgar. But he can only be truly destroyed by Sephirouch, the legendary warrior, creator of the Chinese Throwing Socks. The legend goes like this.

**__**

THE LEGEND OF SEPHIROUCH

****

Sephirouch is a young warrior destined for greatness. He was raised in the city of Fanficia, in the country of Battleroo. He was called a "runt" by Freizakingcold, when he was going under the alias Shorts. He time traveled to the age of ice, where he was called Werdna. He has a blade called the Ouchamune, which can destroy the evil Sephiroth……

Red XIII: And that's the legend.

Cloud: Wow! Let's go find him!

???: No need.

Cloud: Who said that?

(someone teleports in)

???: Hello! I'm Sephirouch!

Cloud: HI!!!!

Sephirouch: I'll go slay Sephiroth! (zooms out)

(sounds of dismemeberment)

Yuffie: Cloud like Ae-OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Cloud: Thank you, Cheese-merang!

Barret: Back to Candyland……….

(in Candyland)

Sephirouch: I killed Sephiroth.

Cloud: Thanks. (munch munch)

Sephirouch: I must go number 1. I will be back in 1000 years(shouldn't have drunk those 0 gallons) BYE! (goes away!)

Yuffie: (m mu mun munc munch)

Barret: NOT funny.

Cloud: Where's Cid?

(back at the meeting room……..)

Cid: ZZZZZZZZ(munch)ZZZZZZZZ

Aeris: (munchie munchie)

Vincent: (munch torture rack munch torture rack)

LET'S END THIS FIC!!!! SEE YA LATER!


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

The Cloud Saga

PART 12

This Cloud Saga is dedicated to my big cousin, Pete. Keep on rocking man!!!

And now…..on to the show……

(Cloud and the gang were having a meeting. They were joined permanently with Sephirouch, who was they're ally.)

Cloud: Let's all welcome Sephirouch. He is now one of us!

Barret: Yay Yay!!!!!

Sephirouch: Thank you, thank you very much. As a present, Cloud, I have the Cheese Hammer. I got it in Bugenhagenland. Use it on the hyper-active too much caffiene I can't sleep girl.

Cloud: Ah, thanks.

Yuffie: Cloud likes Ae-OOF!

Cloud hit Yuffie with the Cheese Hammer.

Cloud: Now, on to business. Shinra is back. It's being run now by I. B. Stupid. Shinra is now Stupid.

Barret: It's always been(hic)stupid!!!!!

Cloud: Let's go take him out!

Sephirouch: Yes, let's (draws Ouchamune) Here, take this. It's called the Ouchetsu. Use it to slice and dice!

Cloud: Thanks (recieves Ouchetsu, puts it away)

Sephirouch: (puts away Ouchamune)

Barret: (puts away hip flask)

Cid: (puts away spear)

Vincent: (puts away gun and Cheese Torture Rack)

Red XIII: (puts away tiredness)

Yuffie: Huh? (gets hit by Cheese Hammer) OWW……..

Aeris: Well, let's go!

(And so they did)

(they went to Akiller HQ……….

I.B. Akiller: So you made it!!!!!

Sephirouch: Yup.

Cloud: (draws Ouchetsu) Die. OMNI-hey, how come…..oh yeah. What's the Limit Break Level 4 for this?

Sephirouch: Um…………Omniouch.

Cloud: Should have guessed it. OMNIOUCH!!!

(they killed I. B. Akiller)

down elevator……….

I don't know the floors!!!!!

Oh well

THEY REACH THE BOTTOM……..

Cloud: Now, to get back to Midgar.

Yuffie: I'm Weird Al Yuffievic! Nyuk nyuk ny-OOOOOOOOOF!

Cloud: (hit Yuffie with Cheese Hammer)

Vincent: Can I use my Cheese Torture Rack? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Cloud: Sure. Use it on her.

Yuffie: Uh oh.

Vincent: Lemme use it on a Shinra.

Yuffie: Akiller.

Vincent: SO I USE A TORTURE RACK!! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL????????????

{No, I think Yuffie means that that's what you say. Shinra is now Akiller.}

Vincent: Oh. Hehe. Sorry. But no! Wait! We killed Akiller! So it's Shinra

(later)

Vincent: Hee hee

(sounds of dismemberment as a poor Shinra goes down………..)

AND THAT'S THE GAME!!!!! WE NOW CONCLUDE THIS BROADCAST, AND NOW SING THE NATIONAL ANTHEM…………..RUFUS, RUFUS SHINRA………….OWWWWWWW! DAMMIT, CLOUD, DON'T USE THE CHEESE HAMMER ON THE WRITER!!!!

Cloud: Oops. Sorry! Hee hee!

AND SO WE END OUR CLOUD SAGA. UNTIL LATER………LATER.


	13. Chapter 13

**__**

The Cloud Saga

Part 13

****

(Cloud and the gang were in the meeting room, discussing how to stop Perfect Chaos{I'm out of ideas for bad guys, okay???}from destroying the world)

Cloud: Listen up, all of you. How should we go about destroying Perfect Chaos?

Yuffie: Cloud and Aeris, sitting in a tr-OOF!

(Cloud hit Yuffie with his Orange Juice Mallet.)

Sephirouch: Let's use Bolt 4 to take out Perfect Chaos.

Barret: Get a cannon and blow his damn brains out! Oops, sorry, being sober gives me a bad temper…….

Cid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuffie: Cloud and Ae-OUCHIE!

(Sephirouch hit Yuffie with the Butter Hammer)

Cloud: Yeah, let's use Bolt 4!

(they go out)

Perfect Chaos: (grunt)

Cloud: Bolt 4!!!!!!!!!

Perfect Chaos: (grunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt!!!!!!!!!) {I'll translate this for you} Ouch!!

Sephirouch: Go Butter Hammer!!!!!!!!!

Perfect Chaos: Hey! You have no right to do that! Laser beam blast attack!

Yuffie: Cloud and Ae-OWWWWW!

(Yuffie got hit with Laser beam blast attack)

Vincent: Cheese Torture Rack Time!

Perfect Chaos: Oh no! AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Perfect Chaos, as they say on Mars "bites the 33 millimeter bullet fired from a Colt Fire 88)

Cloud: duhn duhn duhn duhn DUHN duhn duhn duhn DUHN!!!

Vincent: The victory music!

???: you won't get away with this!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Huh?

Eggman: Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ship spins out of control) (CRASH)

Cloud: Hey, it's Eggman! Bolt 25!

Eggman: OOH! Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!! You won't get away with this, Sonic!

Cloud: I'm CLOUD, asshole!

Eggman: Chaos! Come here!

Cloud: we killed him.

Eggman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObastardOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOlemonsOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Howzabout we say that Seigfried from Soul Caliber is our enemy?

Yuffie: Cloud and Ae-OOF!

(Gets hit with Orange Juice Mallet)

(Seigfried appears)

Seigfried: I'll take back my soul!

Yuffie: Don't look at me! I never stole it!

Seigfried: You're finished!

Barret: With what?

Seigfried: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Nope (draws Ouchetsu)

CLINK! Swords clash!

Cloud: OMNIOUCH!

Seigfried: OWWWWWWW! (Seigfried disappears)

Cloud: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuffie: Cloud and Ae-OW!

(gets hit with Chinese Throwing Socks which are making a cameo this time)

HOW ABOUT WE END THIS FIC? BYE BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

The Cloud Saga

Part 13

****

Dedications:

__

My big cousin, Pete, who has inspired me beyone imagination. Go Pete! All the way!

One of my….no….my BIGGEST fan, Lila who has given me SO many good reviews it's mind boggling! Thanks a lot!!!!!!! More torture racks await!

My friend from school and Fanfiction.Net, Sephirouch, who has been a pal all the way. FF7 will always live on and one more thing: BUGENHAGEN!!!!!!!HAHAHA! (Inside joke.)

SO, LET'S START WITH THE SAGA!!!!

(Cloud and the gang were in the meeting room.) It seems that Sephirouch's evil clone, Sephirouchie is on the loose……)

Cloud: All right, people, listen up. Sephirouch, tell them the story of Sephirouchie.

Sephirouch: Well, he is an evil clone of me. Jenova called him a "two faced two eyed three headed bean brain" and so he got mad and is now on the rampage. Any questions?

Aeris: Uh……….may I suggest that Vincent and Yuffie get married?

(and guess who arrives)

Lila: NO! Vinnie is too good for her!

(and guess who leaves)

Vincent: Torture rack, anyone?

Cloud: Uh, yeah. 

Cloud: Uh, yeah. Yuffie, go outside with Vincent and take the slashing.

Yuffie: No! (Yuffie goes bysie-wysie)

Writer: Bysie-wysie??????? What is this, the Rosie O Donnel show???

Cloud: You wrote it!

Writer: Oh yeah, right. Never mind, continue.

Tifa: Anyone wanna hit some gin and poker? Aces wild, gins flat, 7 stud, whaddaya say big boys and unattractive females?

Cloud: Huh?

Tifa: A Translation: Let's get drunk and play cards.

Cloud: Sounds good to me.

Barret: No WAY! I'm sober! DAMMIT, SOBER! DAMMIT I'M SOBER DON'T YOU KNOW, DAMMIT?!!? SOBER DAMMIT, I'M SOBER DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!!!

Cloud: Uh………

Aeris: The grumpy one

Barret: The cheerful one

Cid: Lemons…….

Red XIII: Sour…….

Vincent: You're straying off-topic!!

(look who drops in……..)

Sephirouchie: Heh heh! I've got a HOSTAGE!

Miss Iknow: Help! I'm in the wrong fic!

Cloud: Uh oh.

Flint: Hiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aeris: Huh?

Cloud: AAAAAAAAH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFLINTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCLOUDSEESBARNEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGET OUTTA HER BARNEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFLINTLEAVESWITHMISSIKNOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: Weird.

Sephirouchie: Look, my guard has got another hostage! TEE HEE!

(Guard walks in)

Amy: Help! Where's Sonic?? Let go of me!

Tifa: Oh no, not……….

Sonic: (Zooms in)

CRASH!

Amy: Sonic!

(They go away)

Sephirouchie: Aw hell, I'll just hit the road. BYE! (He goes away!)

(Lila drops in)

Lila: Come on Vinnie! Use your torture rack!

(Lila leaves)

Vincent: Next Cloud Saga I'll use it on Sephirouchie!

Cloud: We forgot to hit Yuffie with something! (Grabs Rocky)

Rocky: Hey! I'm in another fic!!!!!!!

Yuffie: Cloud and Aeris, sitting in a tree-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

Rocky: Hey, watch it!!!!!!!!

(goes out the door)

AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!


	15. Chapter 15

**__**

The Cloud Saga

Part 15

****

Dedications:

I dedicate this book to………….Magician Type 0! My good friend 'till the end!!!!!

And to………………Striker64! My OTHER good friend 'till the end. Keep on rocking dude!

NOW FOR THE STORY!!!!

(Cloud and the gang were in Midgar, trying to figure out how to slay the evil Chaos McDonald)

Cloud: Listen up, member of the G.R.O.S.S club!

Aeris: Um, Cloud? That's in Calvin and Hobbes!

Vincent: Get Rid Of Slimy Girls!

Yuffie: Cloud and Ae-

Cloud: Maybe we should G.R.O.S.S her……Vincent, get the Cheese Torture Rack!

Vincent: I upgraded it to a Sandwich Butter Torture Rack!

Cloud: THEN USE THAT!

(Vinny and Yuffie leave)

(dismemberment noises)

Yuffie: Now, where were we?

Cloud: AAK! Vincent!

Vincent: Yes?

Cloud: Who died?

Vincent: A Shinra soldier. ^_^ Primeape Rules! ^_^ (MT0, this is in honor of you!)

Cloud: Kewl! :P Team reviews rule! (Brian{Striker64}this is in honor of you!)

Yuffie: So…………….Vinnie, wanna use torture rack again? (Lila, this is in honor of you!)

Vincent: Hey, hey, hey! Sure, lil' cuz!(Pete, this is in honor of you!)

Yuffie: I'm NOT your cuz! And butter is tasty. Orange Juice. (Sephirouch, this is in honor of you!)

Cloud: Continuing on…….whoopty doo let's go to the zoo-oo! (Me, this is in honor of me!)

Barret: Let's use Hojo's Mako Cannon!

Cloud: Yeah!

(they go to Midgar)

Cid: Let's get crazy!!!!!!!!(open whiskey flask)GULP! GULP! It's (hic)damn(hic)good!

Barret: Mako Cannon ready to fire! I see Chaos's big red nose!

BOOOOOM!

Cannonball: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEihatethisjobEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Cloud: Grabs Mako Cheese Machine Gun

Yuffie: Cloud and Aeris are two lov-OOOOOOWWWWWW!

Cloud: ME MONKEY! ME KILL CAFFIENE INDUCED GIRL! OOH OOH AAH AAH!

Cid: It's time(hic)to(hic)polka!

Sephirouch: Want me to tell you about when I was Shorts?

Cloud: OKAY! Oh, by the way, readers, the prequel to the Cloud Saga, the Young Cloud Saga, is hitting Fanfiction.Net soon! Keep an eye out for it!

Sephiroth: Here is the legend:

**ONCE UPON A TIME, IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY, THERE LIVED A NUN, A RABBI, AND A PRIEST-**

Sephirouch: Oops, wrong page-ah here we go!

**THE LEGEND OF SHORTS**

THIS IS THE LEGEND OF THE HIGH-POWERED WARRIOR, SHORTS. FREIZAKINGCOLD WAS ON THE LOOSE. STOPKU HAD HURT HIM, BUT HE WAS STILL ALIVE. SHORTS CAME DOWN, WAS CALLED A "RUNT" BY THE EVIL FRIEZAKINGCOLD. THEN SHORTS KILLED FRIEZAKINGCOLD. THEN SHORTS KILLED KINGCOLDFREIZA, HIS FATHER. THAT IS THE LEGEND.

Cloud: COOL DUDES!

(they get teleported to an elevator going up in their Space Needle.

Cloud: Oh no! The Space Needle!!!

Floor 1

Floor 87

Floor 1

(They get off)

Cloud: Now where to?

Red XII: I think that we should go skiing.

Cloud: yeah.

(and so they did.)

(They landed in the snow on their butts, then got frozen solid, thawed out, then they went back to the meeting room.)

(then they go to the garden of……)

Cloud: Huh? The sign says we are in "The Garden of Eaten" Eaten?

Tifa: EEW! Bones!

Cloud: Anyone know something funny?

Tifa: Let's adlib an onion!

Red XIII: Cheese is tasty.

Chaos McDonald: I'm here!

Sephirouch: (Pulls out Ouchima Weapon) Ouchima Slash!

(the evil Chaos McDonald dies)

{He bit the bullet being shot from a machine gun at the speed of light times 20 million miles a second divided by-oh never mind}

THE END! THERE WILL BE MORE CLOUD SAGAS, BUT ALSO SOME YOUNG CLOUD SAGAS!!!!

__


	16. Chapter 16

**__**

The Cloud Saga

Part 16

**** __

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

I WILL BE GOING UNDER THE NAME Torture Rack Cloud SOON!!!!

__

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

You heard me correctly! Soon, I will no longer write as Lost in the Cloud due to space constraints! But I will go under the name Torture Rack Cloud. I will still write Sagas though!

NOW, ON TO THE GOOD STUFF!

(Cloud and the gang were in the meeting room)

(they were wondering how to destroy Sephirpapaya, Sephiroth's other brother.)

Cloud: Now, gang. How do we take out that evil Sephirpapaya?

Barret: EAT FOOD!

Cid: He's snapped.

Cloud: Maybe coffee?

Yuffie: Cloud and Ae-OOF! (gets hit with Striker and Magician and Pete and Sephirouch and Lila Hammer)

Cloud: HAH!

Vincent: How about I use my new, improved, Megaton Cheese Super Cheese Ultra Cheese Torture Rack?

Tifa: Let's go get him!

(they leave)

(they walk)

(they eat)

(they sleep)

(they drink too much)

(they go)

(they stop)

(they go crazy)

(hic)

(they reach the North Crater, and go in)

Sephirpapaya: You can't beat me, for I have the Super Duper Cheese Blade!

Cloud: Enguard! (draws Ouchi Maru and Ouchi Maru) I'm Ouchie!

Sephirpapaya: UHHHHHH………..DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Red XIII: MMM……Cheese………..BUGENHAGEN!

Sephirpapaya: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAlemonsHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAdirtybastardsHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAlemonsHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAlemonsHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAlemonsHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(doubles over, Sephirpapaya does)

(gets killed)

AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST HALF! OOPS…….

Cloud: We did it again! We beat that-uh, line?

Writer: ASSHOLE!!!!!

Cloud: SAME TO YOU, BASTARD!

Writer: No, that's your line!

Cloud: Oops, sorry!

(Writer pounces on Cloud)

Cloud: WHY you dfgfgdfgfgdkfgdg you'remessingupthetyping!!! Sjfgdsfkkdhfkasfbsdjfs!!!!!

LET'S END THIS!!!!

Remember, my two names are Lost in the Cloud and Torture Rack Cloud!!


End file.
